Sharing Body Heat
by LadyAuthor
Summary: Pegasus and Kaiba are trapped in a car together. It's very cold outside and Pegasus has a suggestion as to how they can warm up. 0.0 Warning  Yaoi. iluvstrawberries, this one is for you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning: Slash / Yaoi; Pegakai pairing.

**Sharing Body Heat**

'Get away from me. This is all your fault.' Kaiba said shoving Pegasus hard in the chest as he leant forward.

'Oh, but Kaiba boy, we should share our body heat.' The car window was so iced over that Kaiba couldn't make out anything beyond the glass. He was freezing but there was no god damn way that he was going to cuddle up to Pegasus.

'I'm cold.' The older man whined.

'Get used to it.' Kaiba snapped.

'Why are you so mean to me?' Kaiba scoffed.

'You tried to take over my company and steal my soul. Plus I still believe that this whole situation is your doing.' Pegasus looked shocked.

'And why would I want to be in this situation?' He asked suggestively. Kaiba stared determinedly the other way.

'Besides,' Pegasus continued, 'I couldn't engineer that.' He pointed to the snow entombing the car.

'You're rich, Pegasus. You know as well as I that you could organise pretty much anything, even an avalanche.'

'Your faith in me is wonderful.' They sat in silence for a few minutes until Pegasus took to breathing warm air out on his hands and letting his teeth chatter.

'Will you shut up!' Kaiba demanded.

'Well, sorry, Kaiba boy but I'm cold. If you'd move a little closer then maybe I'd be a little quieter.' Kaiba had a headache.

'Fine.' He replied. 'If it'll get you to shut up.' Pegasus looked positively delighted as Kaiba allowed him to shuffle close and lean against his chest. Pegasus wondered how far he could push Kaiba and decided to test it by seating himself on Kaiba's lap and placing an arm around the boy's neck.

'Pegasus!' Kaiba yelled and pushed the older man onto the floor. Pegasus didn't seem fazed and returned to his position against Kaiba's chest.

'Come on, Kaiba boy, don't tell me that didn't warm you up.' Kaiba blushed.

'Not in the way that you're thinking.' He replied though the gentle thud of Pegasus' heartbeat against him did banish some of the cold. Kaiba closed his eyes and leant back trying to relax but he was unable to shake the feeling that Pegasus' brown eyes were fixed on him.

Suddenly a quiet growl came from Pegasus' stomach.

'What's the matter with you now?' Kaiba asked.

'I'm famished. I haven't eaten since last night.'

'Do something to take your mind off of it.' Kaiba suggested and immediately regretted it when Pegasus shot him an amorous look.

'What exactly did you have in mind?' The man asked brushing his silver hair from his eyes and placing his hand on Kaiba's thigh. Kaiba ignored him.

'I merely meant that you should try not to think about it.' He explained. Pegasus smirked.

'I'll just think about what I'd rather be doing right now.' He closed his eyes happily and purred thinking about a certain blue eyed CEO.

'Stop that!' Kaiba demanded.

'What?'

'You're thinking about me. Stop it now.' Pegasus turned to face Kaiba.

'You can't tell me what to think, Kaiba, if my mind wants to wander under your clothes I can't stop it.' Kaiba blushed involuntarily and Pegasus noticed.

'See, you like it really.' He said resting his head on Kaiba's lap.

'Be quiet.'

'I won't. I'm going to talk and talk and talk until you give in.'

'I'm not going to have sex with you just to shut you up.' Kaiba insisted.

'Please.' Kaiba thought how cute Pegasus was when he was begging. The older man stroked his chest gently. Kaiba sighed; he needed something to take his mind off the cold anyway. Pegasus smiled and sat up to face Kaiba. He stopped when his lips were barely an inch from Kaiba's.

'Can I?' He asked softly. Kaiba felt Pegasus' breath in his mouth and nodded. The kiss was intense; Pegasus slipped his tongue between Kaiba's lips and tasted the heat inside.

He was playful, kissing here and there and tugging on Kaiba's lower lip gently with his teeth. Kaiba hesitated for a moment then threw himself into the kiss. He took hold of Pegasus' shirt and pulled him closer pressing their mouths together so hard it almost hurt.

Pegasus moaned appreciatively and began to undo Kaiba's shirt. He straddled Kaiba's thigh and slid his cold hands over his bare chest. Kaiba gasped at the unexpected sensation.

Pegasus was excited. Being able to plant kisses over Kaiba's nipples and watch him shift in pleasure was something that he'd only ever dreamed about. He ground himself against Kaiba's thigh and felt himself go hard.

Kaiba didn't miss this development either. He took hold of Pegasus' hips and pulled him down hard so that their bodies were completely pressed together. Pegasus murmured but needed more. He climbed off of Kaiba and knelt between his legs.

Kaiba was looking forward to this. He watched with relish as the older man undid his belt buckle and removed Kaiba's trousers. Pegasus rubbed his cold hand over Kaiba's erection and squeezed gently to coax a response from him.

Kaiba couldn't move; the hands that touched him were like ice and made him ache all over with longing. As Pegasus took Kaiba into his mouth and the cold was replaced with wet heat Kaiba did moan.

He ran his hand through silver hair as the older man massaged Kaiba's most sensitive areas with an experienced tongue. Kaiba tried to keep his hips from bucking up of their own accord but didn't entirely succeed.

He wouldn't admit it aloud but he actually missed hearing noise from Pegasus and resolved to make him scream in pleasure. He pulled the older man up onto the seat next to him and ripped open Pegasus' shirt.

Kaiba admired the smooth flesh and bent forward to taste it. He yanked Pegasus forward and kissed his neck pausing to suck a little on the tender skin. He undid Pegasus' trousers and pulled them down over his slender hips. Without breaking their locked gaze he reached for Pegasus' erection.

He moved his hand up and down until Pegasus was arching his back with every stroke and pushed himself hard against Kaiba so that their members touched. They both knew what was coming next.

X X X

Afterwards Kaiba wasn't really sure who had been dominant. Pegasus was leaning against his shoulder sleeping peacefully. Kaiba absent-mindedly rested his cheek on Pegasus' hair and breathed in his scent.

It reminded him of when he'd been inside Pegasus. It had been pure heaven to push into the hot, tight passage and watch his lover's face contort in pleasure with every eager thrust.

He considered also when Pegasus had entered him; it had been slightly painful being penetrated for the first time with no lubricant but, he licked his lips, all the more rapturous for it. Kaiba had been surprised that he'd moaned even louder than Pegasus.

Kaiba decided that he'd enjoyed being both on top of and underneath his lover. The best part of it, the bit that threatened to get him hard once again, was when Pegasus had grabbed his hand at the point of climax and bitten down on it as Kaiba thrust in and released his load.

Pegasus' expression of ecstasy as he was brought to orgasm and the sight of his creamy load gushing forth were truly delicious. Kaiba realised that he was beyond feeling hunger or cold. His body had responded to his thoughts and he was hard once again.

He nibbled on Pegasus' ear until the older man woke from his dreams with a lazy smile. This time, Kaiba thought, Pegasus would make a lot more noise.


End file.
